


Starships

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, F/F, Family, Outer Space, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Only fifty ships had left Earth that day, fifty ships which each contained only one million people in each, which meant that only fifty million people had managed to escape. Fifty million sounds like a lot but when it is compared to the almost nine billion people that were residing on the planet at the time, the number suddenly sounds like a tiny drop in the ocean.





	Starships

“I can’t believe it’s real”, Andrea whispered as she leaned her head on Miranda’s shoulder whilst looking out of the window. 

 

Miranda sighed heavily as she wrapped her arms around her wife of five years, “Nor can I my darling”, she replied softly before pressing a light kiss to the woman’s head. 

 

“What will happen to the rest of them?”, the younger woman asked her with worry in her voice. 

 

“I don’t know”, the Ex-Editor-in-Chief admitted after a moment, “All we can do is hope that there were more ships that we didn’t know about or that… or that they were wrong and nothing’s going to happen”. 

 

“This shouldn’t be happening”, Andrea said with a sigh as she looked out of the window and tried to hold back a sob, “We… we should be lying in bed at the townhouse not on a… whatever this thing is”. 

 

Miranda nodded, “Would you rather us have all stayed behind?”, she questioned patiently as her wife openly tried to deal with the guilt of being one of the few able to leave the dangerous situation behind them. 

 

The woman shook her head, “No”, she responded, “It’s just that… we shouldn’t have had to flee to begin with”. 

 

“I know, my darling”, Miranda said softly as she guided her wife backwards a little in order to sit down on the large bed, “It’s going to be okay, I promised you that I would protect you and our children”. 

 

Andrea nodded, “And I will protect you”, she said softly, “You, Cassidy, Caroline, and Charlotte”. 

 

Miranda nodded as she looked over at the other bed which held their twelve-year-old twin daughters and the crib that was secured beside it containing one-year-old Charlotte. All three children were spread out in their sleep with their hair wild around them, although in Charlotte’s case there was not very much of it that could go wild as it was very curly which made it appear shorter than it was. 

 

“I know you feel guilty about leaving on this ship”, Miranda acknowledged, “But we have to carry on, I know it’s hard… I really do”. “Don’t you think I feel guilty about it too?”, the woman questioned, “I had to call in so many favours and hand over almost everything we have in order to get on this ship”. “I know that many on Earth would never be able to afford a single ticket for this trip let alone to afford five”, she said softly as she continued, “But I will not be sorry for saving the lives of my family and for continuing our lives together”. 

 

Only fifty ships had left Earth that day, fifty ships which each contained only one million people in each, which meant that only fifty million people had managed to escape. Fifty million sounds like a lot but when it is compared to the almost nine billion people that were residing on the planet at the time, the number suddenly sounds like a tony drop in the ocean. 

 

The various Governments had gotten together, at least those that could afford to or that could contribute in an effective and substantial manner, in order to design and manufacture the ships but despite their best efforts they only managed to create that limited number, if they had created more then they would have compromised so much on the safety of the ships that there would have been no promise of them even leaving Earth let alone getting to their new desitination safely. 

 

Ten years; that was the estimation for their journey time, a length of time that Miranda was hating. The woman hated planes so a ship floating through space was much, much worse. 

 

Andrea was sat on the soft coverings of the oversized bed with her head on her wife’s shoulder as they both looked out at the stars that they could see through the window, the woman always loved to look up at the stars although she could not see them as well in New York as she had in Ohio. Now, she could see them even more clearly than in Ohio and it was such a beautiful sight. It was, however, a rather tainted sight. A sight that reminded her that she had the chance of survival along with her wife and children whilst many on Earth did not. 

 

She had left behind almost everything that she knew and loved. She had not spoken to her biological family since before Paris and that was over two years ago but despite that fact she had still attempted to contact them when the news came out that it was no longer safe to reside on Earth, so whilst the weather was going insane outside with unpredictability and severity as well as unusual blends of various weather events, she had called them but they had informed her that they were not interested in speaking with her and they called her an idiot for believing it all. They strongly believed that they would be saved by their religion and nothing would change that, despite the many, many reports of the instability of the Earth’s atmosphere and the destruction of such large sections of the Ozone layer which had resulted in various large areas burning up and being completely inhabitable. 

 

She no longer had friends around her either other than some of the people that she had met whilst working at Runway and as Miranda’s partner then wife. Those people were all rich designers or other upper class people who could afford the tickets. Her friends were not as lucky as them. 

 

They had bought many of the things with them from their life on Earth, clothing of different sizes for the children as they grew, toys for them, art activities so that they could still be creative, the supplies needed for the children to be ‘homeschooled’ on the journey or at least for them to be able to do their homework as there was apparently a school due to be set up in the ship for the children who had boarded the ship. They had asked for volunteers to teach the children and Andrea had been one of the first to apply so that she could help to teach the children throughout the ten years that they would be travelling to their new ‘home’. 

 

Andrea tugged her wife a little closer, “Thank you”, she whispered gently before looking up into the woman’s beautiful blue eyes, “For saving us, for doing so much to protect us”. 

 

“I would do anything for you, Andrea”, Miranda replied simply before kissing her wife softly. “Anything”, she repeated as she put a hand on Andrea’s stomach, the bump was tiny and barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. A fourth child was to be born in the midst of the chaos of what had been confirmed was about to be, literally, the end of the world. A new life among the ending of so much. 

 

Andrea put her hand over Miranda’s hand and smiled softly, “I love you”, she said as she cupped the other woman’s cheek with her spare hand. 

 

“I love you too”, the older woman replied genuinely with so much love and appreciation within the depths of her eyes. 

 

When the children awoke, Miranda and Andrea were both lying back on the bed as they watched the stars outside. Miranda was holding Andrea close to her whilst the woman had her head resting on the Ex-Editor-in-Chief’s chest. 

 

“Wow!”, was the first signal that the children were awake as the two older girls noticed what they were looking at out of the window. Charlotte was a little young to know what was happening or where they were but Caroline and Cassidy were both at the age where they knew exactly what was going on, what they were gaining, what they were losing, and how lucky they truly were to have a mother who would sacrifice so much in order to keep them safe. 

 

“Mama, Mommy”, was the only thing that the youngest child said when she woke up. 

 

Caroline smiled brightly, “Can you say Caro?”, the redheaded girl asked with a bright smile. 

 

Charlotte thought about it for a moment before saying, “Aro”, for the first time. 

 

The girl was grinning, “Woohoo”, she exclaimed with excitement, “She said it”. 

 

“Cass”, Cassidy said with a grin, “Can you say Cass too?”. 

 

“Ass”, the little girl said after barely a minute. 

 

Caroline burst into a fit of giggles but Cassidy simply rended up doing a fish impression as she did not know exactly what she was supposed to do with that response. 

 

“Charlotte?”, Miranda said softly, “Can you say Bobbsey?”. 

 

“Bee-Zee”, the young girl said almost straight away confusing the pronounciation  quite a bit. 

 

Miranda smiled, “I would suggest going by that for a while Bobbsey”, she suggested. 

 

Cassidy nodded, “Bobbsey”, the girl said with a smile as she pointed to herself. 

 

“Bee-Zee”, Charlotte ‘repeated’ as she poked her older sister lightly. 

 

Despite the loss and despite the fact that nothing would ever be the same again, the two women knew that everything was going to be okay. They had each other and they had a beautiful baby on the way. Miranda kept her hand over the top of her wife’s stomach in a protective motion and simply held the woman closely against her. 


End file.
